Edgar Ross
|image1= Arquivo:EDGAR1899.jpg|1899 EDGAR1907.jpg|1907 Rdr_edgar_ross_square.jpg|1911 EDGAR1914.jpg|1914 |caption1= |apelido(s)= |raça=Caucasiano |gênero=Masculino |local=Cidade de Blackwater em Great Plains, West Elizabeth |status=Falecido |afiliações=Bureau of Investigation Archer Fordham John Marston Harold MacDougal Nastas American Army Exército Americano Departamento de Polícia de Blackwater Marechais dos EUA |família=Phillip Ross - Irmão Emily Ross - Esposa |arma=High Power Pistol Cattleman Revolver Winchester Repeater Rolling Block Rifle Semi-auto Shotgun Várias Shotguns |dublador(a)=Jim Bentley }} Edgar Ross é um personagem central e o principal antagonista de Red Dead Redemption. Com a adição da DLC Liars and Cheats, Edgar Ross também é um personagem do multiplayer que pode ser selecionado na seção 'Damnation' do Outfitter. Histórico Nascido em 1861, Ross é o diretor do primeiro órgão federal de aplicação da lei, o Bureau of Investigation (BOI), que agora é conhecido como o Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). Ross é um fornecedor do modernismo e desempenha um papel forte tanto nas narrativas quanto nos temas de "Red Dead Redemption". Ross, embora mais velho do que Marston, escolhe viajar em automóveis e usar armas automáticas. Antes dos eventos do jogo, Ross tem a família de Marston mantida longe dele, a fim de incentivá-lo a caçar o seu antigo amigo, Bill Williamson. Personalidade Ao longo dos eventos de Red Dead Redemption, Ross simboliza a natureza injusta e detestável da corrupção no governo federal durante seu tempo. Ele é indiferente, falso, amoral, desleal, sem escrúpulos e extremamente injusto. Isso é demonstrado quando ele sequestra a família de John Marston, a fim de forçá-lo a caçar os ex-membros da Gangue Van der Linde, mudando os termos de seu acordo para atender às suas necessidades, e posteriormente traindo Marston mesmo depois de seus atos. Ross defende o federalismo e reconhece a hipocrisia de seus métodos conforme necessário, exibindo uma atitude de "os fins justificam os meios" com relação aos meios da aplicação da lei. Ele também pode ter algumas concepções prejudiciais, como chamar Nastas de selvagem depois de encontrá-lo pela primeira vez, e assumir que ele não falava inglês, mesmo depois de ter sido informado de que Nastas era um informante. Interações Ross, e seu agente associado, Archer Fordham, são vistos escoltando John Marston pela cidade de Blackwater nos créditos iniciais de Red Dead Redemption. Ross é justaposto a Marston ao vestir um terno de três peças deveras imodesto. Ross é parcialmente explicado através das primeiras referências a agentes do governo em Blackwater e é obscurecido pela relutância de Marston em declarar explicitamente sua situação aos seus vários aliados. Depois que o jogador captura ou mata Javier Escuella, John vai falar com Ross, que exerce sua típica condescendência auto-justificada em Marston. O jogador é obrigado a se encontrar com Ross e Fordham em uma ponte entre New Austin e Nuevo Paraiso. Lá, Ross dá, ao jogador, com instruções para perseguir Bill Williamson, e depois retornar a Blackwater após concluir seu objetivo. O jogador eventualmente mata Williamson, juntamente com Agustin Allende, que trabalhava com Abraham Reyes, e retorna rapidamente a Blackwater conforme instruído. Após a morte de Williamson, Ross e seu parceiro no Bureau, Archer Fordham, ainda estão insatisfeitos. Eles então trabalham diretamente com Marston na área de Blackwater para ajudá-lo a rastrear seu ex-líder de grupo e mentor, Dutch van der Linde. Depois de várias escaramuças com a gangue de Van der Linde e um dramático ataque ao campo de Van der Linde com a ajuda do Exército dos EUA, Marston finalmente encurrala Dutch. Dutch escolhe suicidar-se, jogando-se de um penhasco. Antes disso, Dutch declara a Marston que a era dos dois (a era dos fora-da-lei) acabou e faz um prenúncio da traição de Ross. Após a morte de Van der Linde, Ross não está impressionado com a incapacidade de Marston em derrotar o próprio Dutch. Tirando a pistola de Marston e disparando contra o cadáver mutilado de Van Der Linde, Ross afirma que "assim fica melhor no relatório". Ross e Fordham finalmente, e sem cerimônia, renunciam à sua custódia de Abigail e Jack, dizendo a Marston que eles podem ser encontrados no Rancho Marston em Beecher's Hope. Marston se reúne com sua família e passa a morar em paz com eles, aproveitando a vida pela qual ele tanto lutou para ter de volta. No entanto, Ross, com o fim de destruir permanentemente a Gangue do Dutch, viola o acordo com John. Com a ajuda do Exército dos E.U.A. e dos Marechais dos EUA, Ross lança um ataque total ao rancho em Beecher's Hope. Marston segura as ondas dos atacantes, lutando bravamente para defender sua família. Eventualmente, a família Marston se retira para um celeiro e John manda sua esposa, Abigail, e seu filho, Jack, fugirem a cavalo para longe. Ross e seus agentes cercam o celeiro, totalmente armados com suas armas apontadas para a porta. Decidindo sacrificar-se para garantir o futuro de sua família, e aceitando que ele não deixaria o rancho vivo, Marston sai do celeiro lentamente e enfrenta os atacantes. Tirando sua arma, Marston dispara contra os soldados e é morto em uma onda de tiroteio. Ross é visto na multidão acendendo um charuto enquanto Marston cai de joelhos. Marston não reconhece Ross ou diz uma palavra. Depois de seu último suspiro, Marston cai no chão. Ross e seus agentes deixam o rancho, deixando o corpo de John a ser encontrado por Jack e Abigail. Epílogo Três anos se passam e Ross continua trabalhando em Blackwater no BOI, que logo se tornaria o FBI. Durante este tempo, Abigail morre de causas desconhecidas e Jack se torna um homem de dezenove anos de idade. Sua mudança de aparência e talento com armas sugere que ele tem treinado extensivamente para ser como o seu pai e para vingar sua morte. Depois de prestar luto nos túmulos de John, Abigail e Uncle, Jack volta a Blackwater. Na estação de trem, ele se depara com um jovem agente do Bureau e pergunta sobre Edgar Ross. Ele descobre que Ross havia recebido um "peito cheio de medalhas". Ross se retirou do Bureau em 1913 e mudou-se para uma pequena cabana com sua esposa no Lago Don Julio em Cholla Springs, New Austin. Apesar de sua aposentadoria, no entanto, é evidente que o Bureau ainda procura pelo trabalho de Ross devido ao seu nível de fama dentro da organização. Jack Marston, em 1914, rastreia Ross, visitando sua casa de aposentadoria no Lago Don Julio, onde conhece a esposa de Edgar, Emily Ross. Ela diz que ele está caçando com seu irmão, Phillip Ross, no Rio San Luis, na costa de Nuevo Paraiso. Jack então atravessa o México e encontra Phillip Ross ao longo do Rio del Toro. Phillip diz a Jack que seu irmão está caçando patos a jusante. Procedendo a oeste ao longo do rio, Jack Marston descobre Edgar atirando em um bando de patos e confronta-o sobre a morte de seu pai. Ross não mostra remorso por ter traído e matado Marston, afirmando que o único responsável foi o próprio John. Ross declara que ele também não hesitaria em matar Jack e diz que ele vai embora antes que ele o mate. Jack se recusa a sair, resultando em um duelo climático onde Ross é morto a tiros. O tema de hipocrisia nas ações de Ross conclui-se ironicamente, remontando à sua afirmação de que "todos irão eventualmente pagar pelo que fizeram". Aparições em Missões *"Exodus in America" *"The Gates of El Presidio" *"Bear One Another's Burdens" (Chefe) *"Great Men Are Not Always Wise" (Chefe) *"And You Will Know The Truth" (Chefe) *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" (Chefe) *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" (Traição) *"Remember My Family" (Morto) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Redemption Categoria:Personagens de Redemption 2 Categoria:Antagonistas